


Amy! Doctor?

by D4rkallmighty



Series: Random Doctor Who Shorts [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: And I don't know what else to call it., Because it's completely bonkers, Crack?, Gen, How I picture Thirteen meeting the Ponds., Imma call it crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D4rkallmighty/pseuds/D4rkallmighty
Summary: Basically a crackfic of what my brain did when I saw Karen Gillian's tweet with the Tardis.Edit: Fixed some minor grammar mistakes.





	Amy! Doctor?

Thirteen rocked on her feet. Heel. Toe. Heel. Toe. She’d hammered the doorbell 37 times now and was patiently waiting for…

“What is it!” A rather cross looking Scottish redhead flung open the door.

“Mad, impossible Amelia Pond. The girl who waited.” Thirteen gleefully exclaimed. Mad grin plastered on her face, arms raised wide in invitation for a hug.

Amy’s face was a storm of emotion. Anger quickly fading away to be replaced by a mixture of pain and hope as her eyes flicked to the Tardis. “Doctor?” Amy asked, voice barely a whisper.

“Amy!” Thirteen shouted. Her impossibly wide grin somehow growing wider.

Amy braced herself against the doorframe. Taking a steadying breath and a long, hard blink. “Doctor.” She said, her brain struggling to reconcile the blonde space puppy in front of her with the floppy haired, bow tie loving, huge chinned, smart-idiot that was her doctor and finding out that it wasn’t that hard after all. His, no. Her eyes were the same. Old and wise and filled with pain and kindness.

And the dress sense. That ridiculous dress sense that somehow fit together even though it really shouldn’t.

Putting her steadying breath to use, Amy turned her head to the side and screamed into the house. Her eyes still trained on the doctor. “Roryyyyy!”

The rapid thumps of running feet followed by a louder crash and a muffled curse followed as Rory ran, tripped and fell down the stairs to get to his wife. Reading glasses askew and very nearly falling off his face.

“Rory!” Thirteen gleefully shouted again. Like a child at a fair with too many sweets in their tummy.

Rory did a double take before seeing the Tardis parked nonchalantly on the other side of the street. “Doctor?”

“Rory!”

“Doctor.” Rory smiled. He’d long ago given up trying to make sense of the doctor. “You’re looking…good.”

“Oi!” Amy immediately smacked him on the back of the head. “Doctor, so-daughter-in-law.” Sickness flickered over her face as she remembered she’d once tried to sleep with her raggedy man.

“Come along Ponds. Meet my new best friends.” The doctor happily bounded along, coat flapping behind her like a wagging too hard tail.

“Doctor!” Amy and Rory shouted in unison, glancing at each other before running after her.


End file.
